All I want for christmas is Gilbert Grissom
by regan666
Summary: Grissom and Sara are both lonely on christmas eve, Grissom wants to be with Sara, Sara has stopped thinking about being with Grissom because it will never happen...does it? set just after Nesting Dolls. Merry XMAS yall!


A/N Hey just a little something for Christmas, it will have a happy ending I promise its xmas after all!

* * *

All I want for Christmas is Gilbert Grissom

Sara woke up at about five pm, she spent most of new years eve day in bed sleeping off her last shift and now it was time to embrace the few hours ahead before Christmas. Sara stretched and yawned a few times, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up in bed.

Everything was the same; the room looked the same as it normally did, it even smelt the same as usual. She wasn't sure what she was looking for but what ever it was she wanted it to be different. Sara sighed and got out of bed, she looked briefly out of her window, it looked over a busy street where the Christmas rush could be seen for miles. Sara turned away from the window almost emotionless as she made her way to the bathroom to take a long shower.

* * *

Grissom had been awake for hours but he still hadn't pulled himself from the bed, he lay on his back just staring at the ceiling and mulling thoughts over in his head, mainly thoughts that would stay thoughts and never become actions. Grissom sighed heavily as he kicked the covers away from him, he got out of bed and walked heavily out of the bedroom.

He didn't get much sleep that morning, he never did over Christmas especially the last couple of them and he hated the fact that he had two days off for the season, he would rather work and keep himself occupied than sit around and being lonely on one of the most festive days of the year.

Grissom grabbed a glass of juice and sat on the couch, he lifted his legs up and rested his feet on the cold coffee table. He knew the main reason for his lack of sleep, it was plain and obvious from the very second his mind went into over drive, it was Sara.

* * *

"_So what are your plans for your few days off this Christmas Sara?" Grissom asked as he drove the car they were using for their scene back to the lab._

"_Oh nothing special, I never do, just sit around my apartment trying to avoid the tens of Christmas films that plaster the TV. I did try persuading Ecklie to let me work but he was having none of it, I was surprised that he wanted me to take time off." Sara said in a nearly mono tone voice when she talked about Christmas and only slightly perking up when she mentioned her reaction to Ecklie._

"_Don't be fooled by his generosity, he was ordered by the sheriff to check who had worked the last few Christmases and then make them take time off." Grissom mentioned._

"_So I guess that means that you were forced out of the lab too." Sara said with a small smile that was disguising her sheer disappointment of what Christmas is._

"_Yep there was no running away from it, he hunted me down." Grissom said with a laugh._

_They pulled up to the lab and left the vehicle._

"_Well I hope you have a good day for what ever you have planned, I'll see you in a few days Grissom." Sara said in a fake cheerful tone and a painted on smile._

_Sara walked away before Grissom had a chance to respond._

* * *

Grissom opened his eyes and was shocked to see that he had fallen asleep for four hours, and also very annoyed that he had spilt his juice over him self. With a growl he stood up and headed towards the shower to clean him self up.

While in the shower all that came to mind was Sara, how she must be feeling just like he is right now, alone and miserable, hating the holiday season because they had no one to share it with. Grissom thought that it was ridiculous that two people were spending it alone when they could be sharing it together, and yet he just shrugged it off because he thought the same thing every year, why would this year be any different.

* * *

Sara was sat on her couch, she was resting her chin on her knee and slowly flicking through the TV channels. She thought that it was funny that she very rarely watched television and yet she had already seen everything that it was showing.

She got frustrated and stood up quickly and headed towards her kitchen muttering to her self.

"Nine hundred freakin' channels and there's nothing on, typical."

Sara grabbed a beer from her fridge and made her way back to the couch, she landed on it heavily and she sat back looking at the TV screen but not really watching it just looking through it.

Sara started to think about Grissom and what he might be up to, she wondered if he had plans, whether he had family, or was he with friends or maybe even with lady heather, she didn't know and truth be told it irritated her.

Sara set her beer down on the table next to her couch as he eyes started to slowly drift downwards, she thought about moving to her bedroom but really couldn't be bothered, before she knew it she was starting to dream.

* * *

_Climb the stairs._

_Walk the corridor._

_Find the place._

_Stop._

_Heavy breathing._

_Fiddle with fingers._

_Mutter an excuse._

"Knock, all you have to do is knock."

_Pacing._

_Stop at door again._

_Bags of nerves._

_Now or never._

* * *

_Crash, bang, scream._

"No."

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Sara jolted up from her sleeping position on the couch, heavy breathing from a nightmare she looks around and familiarises her self with her surroundings.

Sara stands up and takes a deep breath as she slowly walks towards the door. Her hand shakes as she turns the door handle, she opens it enough to peek at who it is.

"Grissom"?

"Sara are you okay, you don't look too great?" Grissom asked as he looked up and down the quivering mass before him.

"Yes I'm fine, I uh …just had a bad dream that's all. What are you doing here?"

"Oh well um… I just thought I'd come pay you a visit. I didn't know if you would have anyone over so I waited until most guests would have left and I knew you would be up, but then seeing as you had a nightmare you were asleep which means that I woke you up, sorry." Grissom said in one long breath.

Sara stood kind of shocked for a minuet.

"Wow I didn't know you were capable of babbling about absolute crap, but hay we learn something new everyday right." Sara said in a bit more of a cheerful tone.

Grissom just laughed and gave Sara a small smile.

"Oh god you must be freezing, here come in." Sara stepped out of the way and let Grissom enter her home.

Grissom had been to Sara's home before a few months back but he was surprised at how it still looked the same, there were no decorations up or any sign that it was Christmas in the room. It made Grissom sad because it reminded him of how his life is, he didn't want to live that way any more and didn't want Sara falling to the same habits.

"Do you uh want a drink or anything?"

"No thank you I'm fine."

Grissom walked into the living area and took a seat on her couch, Sara was stood leaning against the kitchen counter looking over at Grissom.

"So did you pull your self away from your Christmas fun to come and see me?" Sara asked.

Grissom looked up at Sara confused but then caught on.

"Oh, no I wasn't doing anything I thought that you might have wanted company that's all."

"Uh…thanks but you know I could have survived until we went back to work, I don't need checking up on."

"I know that, I'm not here to check how much you've had to drink or if your behaving I just thought that it was a nice gesture that's all." Grissom said and then immediately looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry, it's a very nice gesture I appreciate it, a lot."

Grissom smiled and Sara lightened up a little, she took a seat next to Grissom and relaxed a bit.

Sara could see that there was something different about Grissom today, she couldn't put her finger on it but it was strange. He was normally kind and sincere, but he didn't normally turn up at her home in the middle of the night and he didn't normally have shaky hands.

"Griss, is there anything wrong or something you want to talk about?" Sara asked gently as she sat forward and turned to face Grissom.

Grissom let out a deep breath.

"Sara your going to have to be patient with me I want to say this but I want to say it right, will you promise to let me talk?" Grissom asked gently while also asking with his eyes.

Sara nodded and smiled kindly at him which gave him the go ahead.

"Alright well here goes, I didn't just turn up here to keep you company, I mean I did but I've thought about turning up here to keep you company every time that we aren't around each other. I know what its like to be alone for all the holidays and this is the worst, I don't think that you should be alone for them and I know that I don't want to be any more, I've spent so many on my own that I'm sick of it and the only person I have ever desired to be with when I'm on my own whether it on my days off, holidays or at work is with you. I know Sara that I haven't treated you the best the last couple of years but I'm trying to make it up to you, and the only reason I have been distant is that I'm scared of what we can make together, but also the fact that I could loose you, that scares me the most to the point that I have bereft us both of a relationship between us. I have known for a long time that I want more than a working friendship to go on with us, I have just been scared that I'll get hurt or that I wont be enough, and if that makes me a coward then so be it but I'm saying it now, I want us to be together, to make a try for it and see what happens."

Sara looked at Grissom and some how she could tell that he really meant it.

Grissom's hands were shaking more now than they were before, Sara gave him a small smile and placed her hands on his.

"Your not a coward, you're a brave man. I'd be a fool to turn an offer like this down." Sara said with a huge smile on her face.

Grissom's eyes lit up as did Sara's, the moved closer together with big smiles on their faces.

Sara's digital clock started beeping and Grissom looked behind him.

"Oh look."

Grissom pointed to the clock it read 00:00.

"Merry Christmas Sara."

Grissom cupped Sara's face and he brought their lips together gently, Sara kissed back with passion as she ran her fingers through Grissom's hair. They pulled apart and looked at each other deeply.

"You alright?" Grissom asked quietly.

Sara nodded and let out a laugh.

"Best Christmas ever!" Sara said in the same tone.

Grissom smiled like a young boy and held onto Sara tightly, she wasn't going to slip away again.

* * *

Merry Christmas yall! Hope you enjoyed this fic, just a little something for Christmas spirit. Please review if you can be bothered, it would be awesome though if you did, make my Christmas and review, I will be a happy girl for days. 


End file.
